Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a package and/or a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a fan-out panel level package and/or a method of fabricating the same.
As semiconductor chips have been highly integrated, sizes of the semiconductor chips have been reduced. However, distances between solder balls on the semiconductor chips are set by international standards of an international standards association such as joint electron device engineering council (JEDEC). Thus, it may be difficult to adjust the numbers of the solder balls of the semiconductor chips. In addition, as the sizes of the semiconductor chips have been reduced, handling and tests of the semiconductor chips have been difficult. Furthermore, a hoard on which a semiconductor chip is mounted should be diversified according to a size of the semiconductor chip. To solve this, a fan-out panel level package has been developed.